


The Game is Over

by SymphonicFantasia



Series: Thirty One Different Universes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Detective Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sheith Month 2017, Shiro's basically Catwoman, Thief Shiro (Voltron), but Keith isn't Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: It was wrong from the beginning.Shiro knew that and yet he still went for it.Now they would both suffer the consequences.





	The Game is Over

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based off [this](http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/90298346391/he-was-half-way-out-the-window-when-he-heard-a) prompt. Please read the author's notes!

“Oh, you are a beauty.”

Shiro thumbed the jewel in his hand, biting his lip as the sharp edges caught on his gloves. After weeks of surveying the spot, watching which guards half-assed their jobs, watching when they would work the night shift, it had all come to this.

 _This_ was his greatest heist yet.

Having been found thousands of years ago, the pink diamond in his hand was nothing to sneeze at. It wasn’t _too_ large, but if anyone called it small, Shiro would have laughed in their face. When they found it, they called it Allura, after the princess that still reigned Altea after all these years. It had traveled galaxy after galaxy before returning to its birth home.

And Shiro’s been waiting _years_ for it to arrive.

A large black cat meowed and rubbed her head against Shiro’s leg. Shiro cooed to her and bent down to his knee. His fingers scratched under her chin and she purred happily at his touch. None of Shiro’s heists would have been successful if it wasn’t for Lion here. She was the one who always distracted the guards.

If that didn’t work? She always had other methods to use, which ended up clawing and hissing at them.

Shiro _loved_ her for it.

“Lion, my baby girl,” Shiro cooed. “I couldn’t have done it without you. Should we go home and reward ourselves?”

Lion responded and Shiro knew it was a happy response.

Shiro put away all his tools and pulled out Pidge’s latest grappling hook. He wrapped the jewel in a towel and placed it carefully in his bag. It would be safe there for now. It would be better if Shiro got it to Pidge quickly. Their black-market price would rise the sooner they delivered it.

Shiro lowered his visor over his eyes just as Lion jumped onto his shoulders. She was such a good cat.

He was halfway out the window when someone said his name,

“ _Shiro_?”

Lion hissed at everyone. There were only two people she never hissed at were Shiro and the only person could have stopped him from escaping.

Shiro took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He turned his head to look at Keith from over the empty jewel case. Shiro had never seen him look so heartbroken before and it wasn’t a look he wanted to see. Shiro was sitting in a dark purple latex suit with boots that reached to his thighs. He even wore a helmet with cat ears on it. If anything, he would have wanted Keith to laugh and point at him, maybe ask Shiro what he was wearing.But that was if circumstances were normal.

But that was if circumstances were normal.In a circumstance where Keith wasn’t a detective on the trail of a literal cat burglar, and if Shiro wasn’t said cat burglar.

In a circumstance where Keith wasn’t a detective on the trail of a literal cat burglar, and if Shiro wasn’t said cat burglar.

From the beginning, Shiro knew it was wrong.

Shiro met Keith in some crummy diner in the middle of the night over two years ago. His score had been successful and Pidge was on her way to deliver it. Shiro was busy reaping the benefits of their reward and he figured he deserved a nice meal after all the work he’s done.

Keith walked in when he was halfway through with his meal, looking exhausted and ready to drop dead at any moment. Shiro saw the detective badge hanging from his belt and he was on high alert. He was always careful to keep his identity hidden and no one could track him down, no matter how hard they tried. It didn’t mean he should let his guard down. Careless mistakes have been known to happen and he wasn’t about to let himself do any of them.

However, Keith sat at the counter to eat his meal.

For now, Shiro was safe.

Somewhere down the line, at a point that Shiro couldn’t remember for the life of him, Keith and himself started talking. They would talk about nonsense things and laugh at each other’s jokes. They avoided talking about work, something that Shiro appreciated. He wouldn’t know what to tell him if Keith asked.

Talking to Keith gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling. Through the haze of puppy love, Shiro didn’t see the initial harm in talking to him.

It hit Shiro about a month into their talks. They were still on the level of text messages and random coffee dates. Keith never thought it was strange that Shiro was up at 6 AM. It seemed like he wanted the company and Shiro was more than willing to give it to him.

Shiro battled with what he should do about the situation. He’d punch the bag hanging in his room, he’d take runs around the block to clear his head, and he even talked to Pidge about it. Pidge’s decision was absolute: that he should end things with Keith. And Shiro knew that he should because they were part of two different worlds.

But Shiro didn’t stop.

Shiro _wouldn’t_ stop and he couldn’t even if he tried.

Keith was funny, smart, cut-throat, and someone who matched his wit. Shiro thought he was beautiful, too, but he kept that thought to himself.

He should have cut it off when he had a chance. Shiro should have pushed Keith away, pushing against the gravitational pull that brought them together. Then this whole situation would have been easier. Then Shiro wouldn’t have to see the hurt look on Keith’s face.

Even then he looked beautiful.

The corner of Keith’s mouth twitched in a smile, but it was far from humorous. He still looked surprised, as if the whole situation hadn’t hit him just yet.

“What…” Keith cleared his throat. “What are you doing…?”

Shiro knew not to answer that, only because it was _painfully_ obvious what he was doing. A stolen jewel plus his boyfriend in a spandex outfit equaled a disastrous and painful situation. It was one that Shiro didn’t want to explain.

Instead, Shiro fell out the window, Lion digging her nails into the padding of his suit.

Shiro shot the grappling hook onto a nearby building and swung away from the museum _and_ Keith. Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them away.

His feet touched the ground and Shiro took off. He ran, and ran, and ran until his lungs burned. Shiro made it back to his hideout with Pidge, deep in an underground portion of the city. He slammed the door shut and stole Pidge’s attention from her computer

Shiro dropped the bag onto Pidge’s lap and lifted his visor. “It’s done.”

Pidge grinned, holding the bag close to her chest. “Great job, Shiro!” She looked up at him, and her expression softened. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

His eyes burned again and Shiro rubbed at them. Telling Pidge would be admitting that she was right. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hide the truth from Pidge. She would find out about it in the end when Keith released his official statement about the culprit.

He knew that it was Shiro. As unfair as it would be, Shiro wanted Keith to be quiet about it. He wanted Keith to say that they had no clue who the suspect was and that the M.O. matched with the other heists throughout the years. Shiro knew that Keith wouldn’t do it, and he shouldn’t hope that he would.

Shiro laughed, a shaky sound that had Lion meowing pitifully in his ear.

Keith… Wonderful and beautiful Keith…

It was starting to make Shiro’s heart ache at the possibility of never seeing him again. Shiro had grown fond of waking up in either one of their beds to his sleeping face. Sometimes, when Keith was working late, he’d slip in behind Shiro and wrap his arms around his waist. It felt comforting and warm.

Now Shiro wouldn’t be able to have any of that again. There was a hole growing in his chest and no jewels could fill it.

“Keith knows that I’m the one behind all the heists. We need to get out of the city. _Now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sheith Month has its own set of prompts for everyone to do, but I couldn't get any of them down at all. I didn't want to miss out on this month and _not_ contribute, so I went ahead and just started making responses to random prompts. I hope you still like it! No need to include me in the Sheith Month tumblr or anything. I just wanted to take part in a different way. And I'm also late, but I can't really consider myself in the month business? I don't know. I'll let you decide!
> 
> Find me on twitter over [here](https://twitter.com/val_hellaa). ♥


End file.
